


A Fine Dance

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Howardson: God of Alcohol and Merry-Making.</p>
<p>Loki hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

* * *

Of all of Thor’s friends Loki hated him the most. Tony Howardson was louder than that oaf Thor. The worst of it was that Tony could turn a simple feast into a full blown party. Even when the occasion was the memorial of a grave battle, he somehow got people singing and laughing.

Loki still wasn’t sure how he weaseled his way into Thor’s group of friends. It seemed like one day he wasn’t there and the next he was. Apparently he’d been living on Vanaheim with someone named Jarvis before moving to Asgard.

He was a constant annoyance, even breaking up Loki’s magic lessons. He claimed his best friend was Amora and often interrupted lessons to steal her away.

Today was no different. He had broken into their classroom and after a brief greeting he promptly used Amora’s lap as a pillow and fell asleep. Loki zapped him every time he began snoring. That led to Tony somehow getting the reflex of his leg jerking and kicking Loki every time Loki zapped him. After Loki moved out of his range. He still zapped him when he snored, but somehow Tony had some sleep mechanism where he’d shoot off his own spell, usually from his foot, stinging Loki in turn.

He was literally, _literally_ , the most annoying person in the whole realm.

And now, hours later, he was dancing with the queen. Practically frolicking around the dancefloor with her. She was giggling at whatever incessant thing he was whispering to her. What made it somehow even more annoying was the fact that Tony was with the king moments ago, linked together as they drank from their separate goblets, as if they’d been old war buddies.

Loki could hardly get Odin to look at him and some—some outsider! Some no name god had his father laughing so hard his cheeks were turning red—and he was flirting with the queen! The Queen! The one goddess held in regard above all others.

To add to his annoyance as the fact that Thor didn’t care that his friend was flirting with his mother!

The insolent whelp!

Loki should make all his hair fall out and his teeth rot, see how good he was at flirting then!

Loki was suddenly pulled into the fray of dancers by Thor, he was spun about in a dance he’d learned in boyhood. He didn’t even have to pay attention.

“Relax, brother!” Thor said happily, gripping Loki a bit too tightly as he grabbed Volstagg’s goblet from him. Volstagg didn’t protest, just grabbing another off one of the tables. Thor downed it in an instant then smashed it on the ground, eliciting cheers from those in their immediate area.

“You are obnoxious,” Loki stated drably, trying to hold back a grin. His brother was an idiot, but he was _his_ idiot.

“What mischief shall you be up to tonight?” Loki’s eyes lit up.

“Well, since everyone is getting fabulously drunk,” Loki spared a glance at the most annoying god and was surprised when their eyes met. Loki looked back to Thor. “There is no end to the possibilities.”

Thor laughed while grabbing another goblet and putting it in Loki’s hand.

“You have hardly drank a thing,” Thor said as they continued to dance in the crowd.

“Mischief is best done while sober. I can stand above it all, watching the—” Loki didn’t get a chance to finish. Seamlessly their two person dance became a dance of three, not even creating a break in the complex steps.

“I heard sober and mischief. I dub this goblet of wine as my own!” Tony said while taking the drink from Loki, somehow guiding the whole dance. It was a different choreography than what everyone else was doing, yet somehow flowed them through the pairs flawlessly.

Tony took a sip before handing it off to Thor and cutting in, if it can even be called that, between the pair, capturing Loki as his own.

“I do believe I did not agree to dance with you,” Loki sneered, trying to put an end to the dance. Tony immediately stepped back, startling Loki.

“A thousand pardons,” Tony said while bowing. He glanced up at Loki. “It shan’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.” Loki gave him his haughtiest look and Tony only grinned before turning to merge into the merry throngs again. Loki tried to go in the opposite direction, but found himself stumbling into a pair of dancers. He hastily apologized and looked down at his boots. Their laces were tied together. “That bilge licking ingrate!” Loki shouted and heard Tony’s distinct laughter from his far left.

Loki was quick to right his boots and shove through the masses, trying to find him.

He spotted Tony and sent a spell hurling at him. Tony slipped between a couple at the last second, landing the spell on a goddess that instantly fall to the ground. She looked around, but Loki was too infuriated to care.

He tried to move with the rhythm of the crowd, but it seemed to have changed to a dance he’d never seen before. ‘New’ rarely happened in Asgard and Loki strongly suspected it was Tony’s doing.

Their eyes met and green emitted from Loki’s hand. It went straight through an illusion, making a different god start hacking up phlegm on the dress of the elf he was dancing with.

Loki let out a huff, infuriated that he’d been tricked.

Sif let out a hoot of a laugh, drawing Loki’s eyes to her. She and Tony were dancing on top of a table. Loki hissed, flinging his arm out. Snakes went flying towards them and Tony dipped Sif at the perfect moment, snakes sailing above them. Sif let out a startled shriek and Tony used her surprise to lift her into his arms and jump off the table. She giggled and her hair flared out as Tony twirled her into Hogun’s arms.

Loki practically growled as he shoved people out of his way, trying to get to the bastard that was making a mockery out of him.

They were a few feet away when a nameless noble tumbled into him, spilling wine all over Loki’s shirt. Tony winked at him and used the dancers to disappear.

“Tony Howardson! I am going to flay you!” Loki shouted, yet everyone around him either didn’t hear him or laughed.

When he next spotted Tony again he towards the front of the room, chatting with the king. Tony’s back was turned to him, but Loki couldn’t risk sending out a spell and accidently hitting his father.

He tried nearing the pair, but people kept either falling in his path, flirting with him, or trying to talk to him. It took him a moment to realize that Tony’s hands were behind his back and stray wisps of gold magic kept coming out with ever twitch of his fingers, tripping some and directing others attention towards Loki.

He fumed, annoyed that he’d never thought of a similar spell himself. He was the god of mischief, after all.

Tony clenched both his hands into fists and from the corner of Loki’s eye he saw Thor trip, creating a domino effect. He full bodily knocked into a goddess carrying a giant pitcher of mead meant for others to dip their own goblets into. It poured over a high nobleman and his wife who started swearing up a storm. The wife tried to turn, but slipped, bumping more people over, more alcohol fell all over the nobles and ground.

Two goddess got their hair ordainments tangled together.

Frandal’s face was unceremoniously shoved into the cleavage of a goddess who promptly slapped him.

He fell backwards, groping blindly to stop his descent. His hands landed on a belt and suddenly there was a full moon.

The pantsed god stuttered as he pulled up his britches and soon Loki found himself laughing as the chaos continued to unfold all around him.

By the end of it everyone was either hastily retreating, on the ground, or laughing their lungs out.

Tony bowed to the queen and king that were untouched by the madness before winking at Loki for the second time and disappearing down a corridor.

Despite his laughter Loki was still angry at him. He started stomping after him, easily clearing a path with his magic.

Just around the corner Tony was lounging against a large golden column, hands’ pillowed behind his head, looking the picture of perfect comfort and innocence. His eyes were even closed lazily.

“You obnoxious,” Loki grabbed him by the collar and Tony’s eyes flew open, “you insufferable,” his eyes were so bright, “pitiful little…”

“Go on,” Tony said before licking his bottom lip. Loki felt his breath hitch.

“Damn you,” Loki whispered before kissing him.

 


End file.
